A love story
by fanofmanytvshows
Summary: Set during/after season 17. Tiva is reunited and Tony wants to know what everything he had missed.


Set during/after season 17. Tiva is reunited and Tony wants to know what everything he had missed.

Car sounds and some yelling on the streets woke them up. Sun was overlapping through the curtains. Ziva's body was closely next to his, both of Tony's arms secured around her. They were naked, covered with thin Israeli sheets that Ziva brought from her homeland.

"Good mornin'." Ziva said sleepily, with her eyes still closed.

Tony was looking at her, stroking her cheek. She wasn't wearing any make up, obviously. Her eyes were closed, cheeks pinkish, and her lips slightly parted. She was without clothes, wearing nothing but her new necklace that, as he recently found out, Tali picked for her. She was in his arms and she was beautiful as ever.

He ran his hand down her arm, stroking her skin, stopping at her scar. He ran his thumb over it, the scar that she got in Paraguay.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there with you." He told her, almost whispered.

"That is absolutely not your fault, Tony." She told him, her eyes still closed.

"I should have been there for you. The whole Time, Ziva." He sighed as he lay on his back, his arms leaving her body.

Ziva immediately noticed that his warmth was missing. She looked at him with worry. Tony closed his eyes and covered his face with his palms. Worry was written all over him.

"Hey, you cannot do this. Not know. We are supposed to be happy now. We finally have it _all_." She told him caressing his chest over the place where his heart lies.

"Everything would be different. I should have never left Israel. I should have never given up on you. Or at least I should have called you, check on you. I could have done so much, but I didn't and look how much time we have lost."

"Tony, looked at me." He didn't. He closed his eyes, his face pinched with regret.

"Anthony Dinozzo, don't make me attack you." She told him, with stern voice. His eyes right away glanced at her.

"I made that decision. I let you go and I made the decision of not calling you. And I have every right to regret that, not you. "

He looked at her, his eyes stabbing into hers. He loves her, no, he loves _them_ so much. And that missing time, that time he will regret until the end of his days.

Ziva leaned down and kissed him slowly. Every time, every single time their lips meet, it's like a spark machine. Suddenly, he is back, embracing her, devouring her mouth.

"Stop, tiger, Tali is probably already awake." Said Ziva, with a smile on her lips.

Tali was next door, in her room. She was a morning person since she had her mom back. She played with her kids' arrow every morning. Her toy knives were not so cool for her anymore.

"Alright." Tony leaned back but her hand was caressing her belly. The sheet did not cover her front anymore. Ziva was totally exposed to him, but she didn't mind that at all.

His hand stroked up and down her belly, but suddenly he stopped. Ziva saw his mind moving places. He was thinking way too hard.

"Something's wrong?" she softly asked him.

"Tell me about Tali. From the start. How did you found out we made her? And how was the pregnancy? Do you have some picture? I would love to see some pictures. And birth. Was it that bad?" he blurted.

"Woa, slow down." She looked at him, looking for more regret, but she only saw a spark in his eyes. He was curious. Ready to hear it all.

"Alright." she pushed her weight on her elbows looking down at his hand placed over her belly.

"I was in a bar with Orli. We had a lot things to talk about. We had a couple glasses of wine and she, out of nowhere said that "it's good that we are single and with no kids, otherwise we could not be here right now" and for some reason my mind immediately went to you and our… time spent together. And I realized that it was December and I haven't had my period since you left. And Orli saw my panicked face. And I had no other choice but to tell her everything. We took a cab to a gas station; I bought pregnancy tests and took them." Tony followed carefully every single of her words. He has never before heard this story that was from a big part about him.

"It was 2 am, I was at a dirty gas station with Orli, a person I would have never expected to even talk to ever again, we were both a bit drunk and I found out you got me very pregnant. I have never sobered faster."

"What did you do then?"

"I almost called you right away, but Orli told me I was drunk and I needed to think straight before doing anything. So she got me home. Honestly I don't remember the drive home. My mind was misty; I was so not prepared for being pregnant. Next morning it all felt like a dream. I went to a doctor who confirmed my pregnancy. And what I did? I bought some toys. I bought baby carrier, gender neutral. I bought some cute onesies. I was not even sure I would keep the baby, but I just wanted to buy that cute stuff. And for the cute stuff I needed a baby."

She looked at Tony, regretting telling him about her thoughts of not having their daughter. But he seemed to understand.

"I thought of you. From that moment, every day I thought of _you_. I tried to forget everything. All those years and the best week of my life we had spent together. All those fun days and sleepless night with you. I realized that it is also your baby and maybe I kept her a secret, but she was yours and I could never gave up on our baby. "

Ziva looked at Tony. His eyes were still sparkling, but now, with tears.

"I wish I was with you."

It should break her heart. It really should. But she had him right here right now.

"I actually did something for… Tali, I guess. But for you too. " Ziva sat up, and reached for her shirt, not bothering to put anything else on.

She went to her go-bag, and searched for something. Tony carefully followed her, wondering what she had on her mind. After a moment she stood up with an usb driver in her hand. She walked to her laptop on a table and put it in.

"It's a video I worked on while I was pregnant. I was alone, Orli and Adam were basically the only people who knew I was pregnant. I didn't have anyone else to share the news, to celebrate my baby. So I did this."

"A video?" Tony asked, sitting on their bad, getting ready for whatever was about to come.

"Me being pregnant. Some storytelling," Ziva sat next to him, "I hoped I would be given a chance to play this for you one day. I guess here we are." She intertwined their hands, holding him tight.

"I don't really have more than this. Except my memories. I am very sorry I won't be able to give you more of that time, but at least I created this." She said as she hit the play button.

The screen showed Ziva, sitting on a bed. Tony knew that bed very well. He spent some great nights in it.

Ziva on the screen started talking:"Hi, I guess. Today, I am 18 weeks pregnant. I feel really bad. If you wonder why, I just threw up. So why am I doing this now?" she sighed.

"I don't know. But I guess I owe you something. To you, my future baby, and to you, Tony. Otherwise, I feel good. I wish I was not so alone in this. I want to get ready the baby's room, Adam is actually putting the crib together right now. I don't know the gender yet, but I hope it's a her. So I think that is all for today. Oh, and one more thing," Ziva on the screen stood up and adjusted a camera, and pulled her shirt up, "This is how 18 weeks pregnant looks on me. I already feel huge and this is just a tiny bump now." She caressed her belly.

"I already love you unconditionally, baby. And so does your dad." She said and smiled.

"Stop it." Tony said and Ziva did.

Tears were streaming down his face. He tried to wipe them, but failed at that.

"There's gonna more of this? Because if yes, you are about to experience full breakdown from me." He said, smiling through the tears.

"Well, I can wipe off your tears later. You gonna like what's next." She kissed his foreheads and held his hand tighter.

"Hi." Said _very_ pregnant Ziva. Very pregnant and very _revealed_ Ziva. She wore only a white laced bra and matching panties. She sat on the same bed, her belly swollen with their daughter.

"It's a girl." She smiled.

"I think I have everything prepared for her. Her room, and my mental state." She laughed. Tony tightened his grip on her hand.

"She is a good girl by now, kicking only when I am hungry. I'm 7 months pregnant now. Everything is fine. I pray every day she will be healthy. And that she will look like_ you. _I've heard her heartbeat and cried a little. I have a pictures and damn I cry every time I see that so I won't show it now. And I think she has a name already. Tali. To honor my sister. This Tali will live hopefully in a better world."

Tony paused the video.

He didn't say anything; he just stared at the screen. Ziva followed as his eyes went up and down. He was looking at her. Her being pregnant.

"You are so beautiful." He whispered as tears streamed down his face.

"You should know that I gained a lot of weight while being pregnant. So I would not exact…"

Tony interrupted her:" Your face is different. Cheeks are pinker and your eyes are shinning. Your hair is really long there, roots darker and the ends lighter and curlier," he chuckled, "I like it. Your arms are not so muscular."

"You want to say fat."

Tony looked as he didn't even notice her comment; he just stared at the screen.

"They look more normal. Not like a super strong Ziva. Your neck looks different without the star." He paused. "Your breasts are fuller. Rounder. You are wearing a bra and I honestly don't like that."

"I made this video for our daughter too, you know."

"That bra is not doing a good job covering it, and I don't mind _that_. Your legs, same as arms. You look… normal. Like a normal woman who is about to become a mother. Your belly…" he stopped his words and wiped his tears. "It is our child. You carried our child. I wish I could hold you, caress your pregnant belly. Oh Ziva, you are so beautiful."

"Thanks, I guess." He looked at her and reached her face. Slowly he pulled her to him and kissed her. Their love could finally blossom. They were together and nothing could stop them now.

"So, I want you to end the story. How was giving birth to our little ninja?"

Ziva looked down and took a deep breath. "Not good. Complicated. Everything during pregnancy went okay but there were complications. I honestly didn't understand what the doctor said. I just know that we were minutes from forced C-section. Something was very wrong; I was in terrible pain and so worried about her. So worried of losing her. But I remember pushing and pushing , and then fading away. When I woke up, she was next to me in a crib, Orli with her. We both made it. Thank God."

"Okay. I cannot worry about it because it happened so long time ago. But I want to live it myself, Ziva."

She looked at him, surprised.

"I want to have a chance to live it all. Pregnancy tests, baby's room, birth. Mostly, you, pregnant, obviously. But I want it all. Again."

"Right now?" Ziva asked, not sure if she wanted an answer.

"Why not?" he smiled and took her shirt off right before their lips met again, forgetting about Tali in the next room.

They _will be okay_. Together, they can survive anything.

_-to the world you may be one person but to one person you may be the world -Bill Wilson _(first quote about love mr. google offered me)

-I hope you like it, possibly more chapts story, but as always, I'm not promising you anything

\- With love, El.


End file.
